Un voile pour tisser des liens
by Katheleen
Summary: Katheleen fait des rêves étranges, dans lesquels elle voit son père mourir de la main d'une vieille dame. Or son père se serait suicidé quelques années plus tôt. Le futur incertain de cette jeune Slytherin peut se révéler être plus sombre que son passé...


**Titre** : Un voile pour tisser des liens

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, à l'exception de Katheleen Martin qui est le fruit de mon invention

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Romance, drame, aventure

**Couples** : A découvrir

**Note **: J'ai choisi d'utiliser les noms, ainsi que les surnoms anglais. Je trouve juste horrible de surnommer Remus « Lunard », je trouve que c'est plus mignon « Moony ». Voici donc la liste des noms français / anglais.

Remus Lupin : Moony (Lunard)

Sirius Black : Padfoot (Patmol)

James Potter : Prongs (Cornedrue)

Peter Pettigrow : Wortmail (Queudver)

Slytherin : Serpentard

Gryffindor : Gryffondor

Hufflepuff : Poufsouffle

Ravenclaw : Serdaigle

Hogwarts : Poudlard

Voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour des noms/surnoms que vous pourriez rencontrer dans ma fanfiction. Je rajoute cependant que même si j'écris en français, vous devez considérer cela comme de l'anglais. Je m'explique : lorsqu'un de mes personnages parle français, je ne peux pas écrire en français justement, sinon il n'y aurait aucune différence avec le français que j'utilise pour l'anglais. Vous suivez ? C'est pour cela que sont écris en anglais les passages normalement prononcés en français par les personnages. N'ayant pas un niveau exceptionnel en anglais, ne vous attendez pas non plus à lire des textes anglais de vingt lignes. La traduction de l'anglais sera écrite entre parenthèses.

Je précise aussi qu'il y aura des couples « yaoi », autrement dit des relations homosexuelles. Cela dit, j'essaierais de ne pas faire trop ressortir ces couples pour les personnes voulant lire cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout. Mais si vous lecteurs, désirez une description approfondie (lime/lemon ou passages sexuels explicites), je m'arrangerais pour créer des scènes « coupés » que je placerais en fin de chapitre. Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est qu'avant tout, je ne veux pas que ma fanfic tourne autour du sexe, ou encore soit gâchée par des scènes inutiles. C'est ma toute premier potterfiction, et j'aimerais vraiment qu'elle reste simple tout en étant originale.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Un voile pour tisser des liens**

**Chapitre 1, Katheleen – Slytherin :**

_Elle entra dans le bar, inquiète et peu à l'aise. Après tant d'années à chercher, se pouvait-il qu'elle ait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait ? Les réponses à toutes ses questions étaient-elles donc là, juste devant elle ? Elle déglutit, puis s'avança vers le maître des lieux. C'était un homme plutôt grand, peu imposant car d'une grande maigreur, qui donnait l'impression d'être malade, et dont les cheveux blancs étaient lamentablement attachés en une queue de cheval ratée. Elle s'approcha encore de quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter :_

_« Papa ? »_

_L'homme ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la détailler de ses yeux noirs. Alors, comme pour se persuader qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle approcha sa main de l'épaule du vieillard. Soudain, elle ne vit plus rien. Tout autour d'elle était devenu sombre, et elle ne put retenir un cri quand elle vit une femme planter un couteau dans le dos du vieil homme. Elle voulut le protéger, se jeter sur la petite dame, mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses membres refusaient de lui obéir. Du sang s'écoulait du corps inerte, si bien qu'elle ne réussit pas à arrêter les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle commença à paniquer, quand une voix surgit de nulle part, lui faisant l'effet d'une douche froide…_

« Katheleen, nous sommes arrivées ! Réveille-toi ! »

Elle sursauta et se cogna contre la vitre de la voiture dans laquelle elle se trouvait, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle était couverte de sueur, comme toujours après avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Elle jeta un regard en direction de sa mère, qui la fixait attentivement, avant de se pencher pour sortir une boisson de son sac posé à ses pieds. Elle but quelques gorgées d'eau fraiche, puis se recoiffa à l'aide de ses doigts. Elle inspira profondément, et sortit ensuite de la voiture volante que son oncle avait aimablement prêtée à sa mère.

« Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir aller à Hogwarts, ma chérie ? Peut-être as-tu besoin de plus de temps pour réfléchir. Disons, quelques années… Demanda sa mère d'une voix douce en tendant une valise à la jeune fille.

- Oui, maman ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je sais ce que je fais ! Assura l'adolescente en prenant les bagages. La seule chose qui me préoccupe réellement, c'est de…

- De savoir si tu vas te retrouver à Hufflepuff ou à Ravenclaw. Tu as dû me le dire une bonne centaine de fois, depuis ton admission ! Coupa la mère en riant. Mais je persiste : j'aimerais vraiment te voir entrer à Gryffindor. J'en serais très fière !

- Je ne le sais que trop bien… De toute façon, nous en avons déjà parlé ! Je t'écrirais dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. Conclut l'adolescente avant d'embrasser sa mère. »

Après une dernière accolade, elles se séparèrent et Katheleen se dirigea jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾. Elle monta dans le Hogwarts Express et se mit à la recherche d'un compartiment libre, qu'elle ne tarda pas à trouver. De ce qu'elle avait pu voir et entendre, les autres cabines étaient bruyantes et contenaient des élèves plutôt remuants. Or, elle préférait de loin le calme à l'agitation. Elle s'installa donc là, et sortit un livre de potion qu'elle commença à lire.

Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'elle avait hérité du don de son père dans cette matière, et elle avait toujours été douée pour lancer des sortilèges, aussi durs soient-ils. Mais elle n'avait cependant aucun souvenir de son père, si ce n'est quelques photos. Elle soupira légèrement à cette pensée, et se plongea totalement dans son bouquin.

Katheleen fut cependant interrompue dans sa lecture par un adolescent qui entrait dans le compartiment. Il s'excusa pour le dérangement, et lui demanda si lui et ses amis pouvaient s'installer ici, expliquant qu'il n'y avait plus de place libre ailleurs. Elle hocha simplement la tête, détaillant le nouveau venu. Bientôt, trois autres jeunes hommes firent leur apparition près du premier. Un d'eux, un très bel homme, se posta devant la fille :

« Sirius Black, enchanté ! Se présenta-t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- De même. Katheleen. Katheleen Martin.

- Martin ? Tu es française, n'est-ce pas ? Analysa un châtain, qui souriait chaleureusement.

- Oui, c'est exact. Toute ma famille est française, à l'exception de ma mère qui est née et a été élevée en Grande Bretagne. C'est grâce à elle si j'ai été acceptée à Hogwarts.

- Parce que nous devons tous parler couramment anglais pour pouvoir être acceptés… J'ai connu cela aussi. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Katheleen !

- Oh, je vois. But do you speak french ? (Mais parles-tu français ?) Questionna Katheleen en fixant Remus.

- Sure. But I prefer speak english, because all my friends don't speak and don't understand french. (Bien sûr. Mais je préfère parler anglais, car tous mes amis ne parlent et ne comprennent pas le français.) Sourit le châtain, dans un anglais parfaitement correct.

- I understand. (Je comprends) Moi aussi, je préfère parler anglais. Par habitude, sans doute. Expliqua la jeune fille.

- Heu… Sorry but me, I dont' speak… You're language. (Désolé mais moi, je ne parle pas… Votre langue.) Rit un des autres adolescents présents en ajustant ses lunettes. Je suis James Potter, pour vous servir !

- Enchantée, James. Et toi, qui es-tu ? Demanda Katheleen en fixant le dernier garçon du groupe.

- Peter… Je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow…

- Et… Dans quelles maisons êtes-vous ?

- Nous sommes tous à Gryffindor ! Après tout, nous sommes les meilleurs ! Se flatta Sirius en gratifiant l'adolescente d'un sourire éclatant.

- Je vois… Sorry, je dois vous laisser quelques minutes. Un entretien avec les professeurs m'attend. »

Katheleen se leva, plaça son livre de potion dans son sac, et alla rejoindre les directeurs des différentes maisons, sous les regards intrigués des quatre Gryffindor. Quand il fut sûr que la jeune fille soit bel et bien partie, Sirius s'exclama :

« Elle ira à Gryffindor ! J'en suis persuadé !

- Tu disais pareil pour cette jolie blonde que tu as rencontrée l'année dernière dans le Hogwarts Express, et elle s'est retrouvée à Hufflepuff… Fit remarquer James en s'installant plus confortablement. Elle était terriblement déçue de ne pas être dans la même maison que toi. Ajouta-t-il, avant d'envoyer un clin d'œil à son ami.

- Oh, ce serait vraiment super ! S'enthousiasma le petit Peter en ouvrant son sachet de bonbon. Elle semble tellement gentille…

- Et même si elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de ma belle et tendre Lily, je dois avouer qu'elle est plutôt mignonne !

- Ne vous fiez donc pas aux apparences. Katheleen n'ira certainement pas à Gryffindor. Déclara Remus, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la conversation. Je le sens.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda anxieusement Sirius en se rapprochant du châtain. Elle est plutôt agréable, et en plus elle est française ! A moins que ce ne soit cela qui te dérange…

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Paddy. C'est juste que… Je sais que vous n'êtes pas français mais… Sirius ! Ta famille t'a probablement déjà parlé de la famille Martin, non ?

- Jamais. Déclara Sirius. Pourquoi ? J'ai beau chercher, mes parents n'en avaient que pour les Malfoy, tu sais…

- Je vois. Ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez, c'est que les Martin sont très influents en France. Au même titre que les Malfoy ou les Black. Et surtout, ils sont à Slytherin depuis des générations. Conta Remus, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

- Et alors ? S'exclama soudainement James. Enfin, Remus ! Tu es bien placé pour ne pas juger en fonction d'un simple nom de famille ! Regarde Padfoot, toute sa famille était à Slytherin, et lui est à Gryffindor !

- Vous ne comprenez pas… Marmonna le lycanthrope, la tête basse. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, insista-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me croyez pas ?

- Mais on te croit, Moony ! C'est juste que… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle d'elle, après tout ? On ne la connaît pas, on s'en fiche de qui elle est et d'où elle ira ! Certifia le brun en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami. Nous sommes tous les quatre, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Le châtain regarda Sirius dans les yeux, comme pour s'assurer que le brun était sincère quand il disait le croire puis lui sourit. Il savait que son ami lui faisait et lui ferait toujours confiance. Il se blottit dans les bras protecteurs du brun et ferma les yeux. Le voyage était long, et il était fatigué. La dernière pleine lune datait de trois jours seulement, et il avait besoin de repos. James partit à la recherche de Lily, et Peter se plongea dans un roman. Sirius n'avait jamais compris comment on pouvait être aussi passionné pour les livres que l'étaient Remus et Peter. Pour lui, lire était un véritable supplice. Il soupira doucement, et observa le châtain. Sa respiration était lente, signe qu'il s'était déjà endormi.

Quand James revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une marque sur la joue, un tableau quelque peu surprenant, et nouveau pour lui s'offrit à lui. Peter dormait avec un bouquin sur le visage, Sirius avait glissé ses doigts dans les longs cheveux du lycanthrope, et Remus était désormais assis sur le brun, les jambes de part et d'autre du bassin de son ami, le front collé à celui de l'animagus.

« Hum hum… »

Les deux tourtereaux sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers James, qui les regardait comme s'il était face à un Troll.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous étiez en train de… Faire ? Demanda-t-il la voix tremblante, en s'installant à côté de Pettigrow après avoir poussé légèrement celui-ci.

- On… Enfin je… J'avais froid, même avec ma… Robe de sorcier alors… Sirius s'est proposé pour… Bredouilla Remus, la gorge sèche.

- Pour le réchauffer ! Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser notre Moony mourir de froid, tout de même ! Continua le brun, se persuadant que ce qu'il racontait était vrai.

- Tu aurais pu lui prêter ta propre robe, fit remarquer James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah oui, certes… Je n'y avais pas pensé… Murmura Sirius en fixant un point imaginaire face à lui.

- Tu n'avais pas pensé à quoi ? Demanda une voix à l'entrée du compartiment. »

Tous sursautèrent, Peter y compris – bien qu'il dormait toujours – et fixèrent la nouvelle venue, qui n'était autre que Katheleen qui revenait de son entretien. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce calme soudain alors qu'elle venait d'entrer. Elle les regarda tour à tour, cherchant à éclaircir la situation, puis finalement alla s'assoir contre la fenêtre et reprit la lecture de son livre. Remus soupira de soulagement lorsque James abandonna l'idée d'en savoir plus quant à sa relation avec le brun, bien qu'il se doutait que l'adolescent à lunettes reviendrait à la charge le soir même.

La suite du voyage se passa sans bruit, jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Sirius se mette à gargouiller. Remus leva les yeux au ciel, et tendit une barre chocolatée à son ami, qui hésita à accepter.

« Moony, tu es sûr de toi ? Il nous reste près de vingt minutes avant d'arriver à Hogwarts, je peux bien attendre encore un peu.

- Mange. Si tu ne veux pas tout, je mangerais le reste. Mais dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Sans plus se faire prier, le brun engloutit la moitié de la barre de chocolat noir aux éclats de noisettes. Il savait que c'était la saveur préférée du châtain, et il était rare qu'il lui propose de manger de son précieux chocolat. Il s'étonna d'autant plus que Remus mordit dans le petit gâteau sans même le prendre dans ses mains Sirius se rendit même compte que le lycanthrope avait posé une main sur la sienne pour l'approcher de sa bouche. Fermant les yeux, Remus savoura quelques instants le goût délicieux du chocolat, et laissa échapper un léger gémissement quand il avala enfin la substance. Il se lécha les lèvres, presque sensuellement, et posa son regard sur Sirius qui l'observait attentivement, comme fasciné.

« Il n'y a rien au monde qui vaille le chocolat noir aux éclats de noisette. Tu n'es pas de cet avis, Paddy ?

- S… Si, bien entendu. Dommage que… Qu'il soit si cher !

- Oui… Heureusement, le chocolat au coulis de framboise est presque donné ! D'ailleurs, il faudra que je t'en fasse goûter, je suis certain que tu vas adorer ! S'enthousiasma Remus, heureux de pouvoir faire découvrir quelque chose à son ami. »

Sirius hocha la tête. Le Hogwarts Express venait de s'arrêter. Leur cinquième année allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

-Quelques heures plus tard-

La répartition dans les maisons pour les premières années arrivée à son terme. Il ne restait plus que Katheleen. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand le professeur l'appela d'un sec « Katheleen Martin ». Plus tôt, elle avait obtenu l'autorisation exceptionnelle de passer directement en cinquième année, afin d'être avec des élèves de son âge. Ayant passé les quatre dernières années à Beauxbatons, en France, le directeur de Hogwarts avait décrété qu'elle serait tout à fait apte à suivre les cours.

Elle devait néanmoins passer l'épreuve du Choixpeau. Elle s'avança donc jusqu'à ce dernier, prit place sur le petit tabouret, et attendit le verdict, sursautant quand le Choixpeau se mit à parler :

« Je vois… Tu es ambitieuse, cela ne fait aucun doute… Et tu es intelligente, très intelligente… Mais une ombre vient gâcher ce magnifique tableau… Tu es amenée à faire de grandes choses… Tu tourneras mal, très mal… Pourtant tu réussiras à revenir dans le droit chemin… Mais tu ne sortiras pas indemne de ce grand combat qui t'attend… Ce sera donc… SLYTHERIN ! »

Le cœur de Katheleen rata un battement. Elle s'était préparée à tout, sauf à cela. Elle hocha la tête, comme pour se persuader que ce n'était pas si mal que cela, et se dirigea jusqu'à la table de sa maison. Elle reconnu un blond que sa mère lui avait présenté quand elle était plus petite, et cela la rassura quelque peu. Elle s'assit près de lui, et serra la main ou fit la bise aux Serpentard qui la félicitaient. Une jeune fille, d'un an son aînée, s'approcha de Katheleen et lui tendit la main, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

« Bellatrix Black. Se présenta l'adolescente.

- Katheleen Martin. Tu es… La sœur de Sirius ? Demanda innocemment la jeune fille.

- Sa sœur ? Cria Bellatrix, avec une moue dégoûtée. Par Merlin, non ! Ce sale traître à son sang n'est… Que mon imbécile de cousin, cracha-t-elle.

- Cesse donc de l'importuner avec tes problèmes, Bellatrix, tu veux ? Tonna une voix, qui n'était autre que celle de Lucius Malfoy.

- Elle ne m'ennuie pas, laisse, rit Katheleen en faisant la bise au blond. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait encore des tensions dans vos familles…

- Malheureusement, il y en aura toujours ! Se lamenta la brune en mimant des gestes d'exaspération. Mais parlons un peu de toi ! Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas venue à Hogwarts plus tôt ?

- Ma famille est française, ne l'oublie pas, soupira l'héritière des Martin. Ma tante a forcé ma mère à me mettre à Beaubaton… Pour la lignée, et tout ce qui n'intéresse qu'elle. Mais il y a peu de temps, quelques problèmes financiers ont touché l'Académie, qui a été obligée de prendre jusqu'à des Sangs-mêlés et des Sangs de bourbe… Résuma Katheleen, souriant mentalement de l'attention que lui portaient ses amis. Evidemment, Tante Ombeline était profondément choquée et a tout fait pour que le directeur de Hogwarts m'accepte ici.

- J'imagine très bien. Tu as eu tout de même de la chance que t'as mère t'apprenne aussi bien à parler anglais que français. Tu n'aurais jamais pu être transférée, sans cela… N'est-ce pas ? Questionna Lucius, quelque peu intrigué.

- Effectivement. Je n'aurais pas pu suivre les cours, donc cela ne m'aurait servi à rien de venir ici ! Expliqua Katheleen.

- Je vous adore énormément, mes petits nounours roses, ironisa Bellatrix en se levant, mais Severus et moi avons prévu de jouer un tour à ces satanés Gryffindor ! Après ce qu'ils ont fait à Snape, ils méritent une bonne leçon ! Vous en êtes ?

- J'en suis, assura le jeune Malfoy. Mais n'oublie pas, Black. On ne te touche pas à Lupin, prévient-il.

- Je le sais bien… C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, j'aimerais tellement voir son joli minois… »

Bellatrix se tut sous le regard menaçant de son ami. S'il y avait bien un sujet à ne pas aborder, c'était le « Sujet Lupin ». Bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement pourquoi Malfoy voulait préserver le lycanthrope, elle ne disait rien la plupart du temps et ne tentait rien contre le châtain.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne doit pas toucher à Remus ? Demanda promptement Katheleen, curieuse.

- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, répondit sèchement Lucius. Allons-y, dit-il en se levant. »

Katheleen ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, et se redressa à son tour. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas l'identité des « Marauders », elle s'étonna d'être impatiente à l'idée d'embêter des élèves d'une autre maison. Elle suivit donc Bellatrix, Lucius et un brun qu'elle supposait être Severus jusqu'au dortoir des Slytherin, mais quand ils croisèrent Sirius, James, Peter et Remus, les deux groupes s'arrêtèrent et se firent face.

« Black, crachèrent Lucius et Severus.

- Malfoy, Snape, répondit Sirius sur un même ton acide.

- Potter, fit Bellatrix au brun à lunettes.

- Black. »

Seuls Peter, Remus et Katheleen se taisaient.

« Toujours aussi arrogant, Black ?

- Et insolent, surtout, répondit l'effronté.

- Sirius… Commença le lycanthrope dans une tentative de calmer le brun.

- D'ailleurs, tes cheveux sont toujours aussi sales et gras ! Je t'offrirais un shampoing à l'occasion, ironisa Sirius.

- Sirius… Tenta à nouveau le châtain.

- Tu devrais avoir honte, Black. Un traître à ton sang, voilà ce que tu es ! Blâma Severus sans se démonter. Pathétique.

- Tu ne mérites même pas que mon regard se pose sur la loque que tu es, Snape ! S'emporta alors Sirius en attrapant le brun par le col de sa chemise.

- Sirius, lâche-le ! Cria Remus en s'accrochant au bras de son ami. Tout de suite, ordonna-t-il. »

Soupirant fortement, Sirius relâcha néanmoins le Serpentard, qui prit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

« Snape, avertit la voix dure et froide de Lucius. Abaisse ta baguette. On s'en va.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Black, promit Severus en rangeant sa baquette dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier. »

Dire que Katheleen était choquée, était euphémisme. En réalité, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir suivi toute la conversation. Ainsi, les Marauders, c'était eux ? Elle adressa un regard d'excuse à James et ses amis, et laissa les Serpentard la guider jusqu'à leur salle commune. Elle qui voulait se lier d'amitié avec Remus, qui semblait être un jeune homme droit et assidu, n'avait visiblement aucune chance. Elle était déçue. Elle ne perdit cependant pas son sourire. Elle était à Serpentard, alors elle devrait agir en tant que tel. Elle se promit donc de tout faire pour devenir la parfaite petite emmerdeuse. Cela promettait.

* * *

Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Il ressemble à un prologue, c'est le but. Je ne pouvais pas entrer dans le vif de l'action sans vous présenter la situation et les personnages. Toutes les critiques, positives ou négatives, sont les bienvenues ! Je ne me considère pas comme une pro de l'écriture, et j'ai bien évidement des lacunes à combler. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Si c'est le cas, je finis mon chapitre deux, et le poste d'ici quelques jours.


End file.
